In the Crowd:
by Cheeze18
Summary: Mabel gets tired of being picked on by Pacifica. When she makes a deal with Mabel, one that changes her personality and her attitude, nobody likes it, especially Mermando. How can he help save her?
1. Chapter 1

One summer day in Gravity falls park, Mabel and Mermando (who turned into a human using a potion) Were playing jump rope.

Mermando tied one end of the jump rope into a pole and he held the other end, then Mabel started jumping while her and Mermando were chanting "Cinderella dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss her fellow, by mistake she kissed a snake! How many doctors did it take? 1, 2, 3, 4..." Then Mermando started to swing the jump rope really fast and yelled "HOT PEPPER!" Then Mabel fell down and laughed "you call that a hot pepper?" Then the both of them started laughing.

Then, they saw a blonde girl riding a purple bike with ear phones to hear music, acting nonchalant when she got off her bike and went to stand up, still listening to music. "Who's that?" Mermando asked, looking at Mabel, who rolled her eyes and said "that's Pacifica, she's the most richest girl in Gravity falls...and the snottiest..."

Then crowds of other kids came by and was amazed by her as they said, "She rides the coolest bike!" "She wears the coolest clothes!" "She has the coolest music!" "She even has HOOP earrings!"

Mermando grabbed Mabel's hand and said "c'mon, let's go and say hi"

Mermando and Mabel went to Pacifica, Mermando smiled, friendly and said "hola! My name's Mermando and this is my girlfriend, Mabel!" Pacifica stopped playing her music and looked at Mermando and Mabel.

Mabel was wearing her light blue sweater with the indigo and purple waves in it (basically the same outfit as "The time travelers pig"

Mermando was wearing a dark green sweater that Mabel knitted him with a picture of a guitar on it, with blue shorts and black sneakers.

Pacifica looked away from them and responded "my name's Pacifica..." Mabel knew that Pacifica may say something insulting to her or her boyfriend but she left it alone. "Would you like to jump rope with us, Pacifica?" Mermando asked, Pacifica laughed and said "jump rope? Jumping rope is for little kids!...but by looking at your sweaters and sneakers I guess you are little kids!"

Mabel gave Pacifica a mean glare, "hey! Don't talk to Mermando like that!" Mabel defended

Pacifica just rolled her eyes and said "well considering the fact, that Mermando is not a real name and Mabel sounds like a old fat lady's name it's easy to pick on you guys!" Mermando was about to say something back but he restrained himself because he didn't know what to say, so he just grabbed Mabel by the hand and walked away...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mabel was going to the lake. Skipping happily, she didn't notice that she bumped into Pacifica.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Mabel said before she noticed the girl who she bumped into was Pacifica, "ugh, why do I have to bump into THIS loser every day!" Pacifica complained to herself, but Mabel then snapped "Pacifica! Why cant we just be friends! I never did anything to you!"

Pacifica looked in disgust at her new sweater which was a light pink one with a dark pink kawaii heart on it. She then smiled, "alright, we can be friends-" Mabel cut off what saying by jumping excitedly and saying "yayyyyyy! We get to be friends!"

Pacifica put her hand on Mabel's head to make her stop jumping and said, "you didn't let me finish, I said I will be friends with you in ONE condition..." Pacifica whispered in Mabel's ear some of the things Mabel didn't want to change, but having the chance to be friends with someone who hated your guts since the day she met you?

Mabel would do anything just to be someone's friend...anything...

But what they didn't notice was that someone was watching, it was a boy with long dark brown hair, and a missing tooth.

And boy, was he ticked!


	3. Chapter 3

Mermando was about to give the blonde what she deserved, but they just walked off so he went to the Mystery shack.

He saw Dipper he ran up to Mermando, "hey, Mermando where's Mabel?" Dipper asked, looking around, Mermando shook his head and said "she was with that two timing, bratty, little bast-" Dipper cut him off, "woah, Mermando! Watch your language! Now, what happened?"

Mermando sighed and was about to say something, but a red-headed teen came through the Mystery shack door "WENDY!"

Dipper yelped in excitement, it was his crush Wendy. She went to Dipper and Mermando "hey dorks, what's up?" Wendy asked while chewing on her gum.

Dipper blushed and kept on mumbling words, "g-good..." Mermando shook his head and saw Mabel, she was different...

Her hair was up in bangs, she was wearing a purple shirt with a black leather jacket, black leggings, and "uggs" boots, she even was wearing mascara and heavy purple eyeshadow!

"Hey Mabes" Dipper said, Mabel just gave him a mean glare and headed upstairs, Mermando followed her and said "um...Mi amore I need to talk to you...for a minute..."


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel went with Mermando upstairs in the attic, when they were there Mabel groaned, "ugh, what do you want?" Mermando looked at Mabel, confused and asked "um...are you on your period?"

Mabel sat down in the chair as she yelled "NO! It's just I want you to leave me alone, will you?" Mermando just stood there, speechless then he went near her and asked "Mabel...Why are you ackin' so cray-cray?" Mabel got up and tried to walk away as she said "I'm not cray-cray! Your the one who's cray-cray! Now will you LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mermando then blocked Mabel from the door, "I will not leave you alone until you tell me what's going on!" Mabel just rolled her eyes, "until then, your not going anywhere..." Mermando snapped, still blocking Mabel from the door. Mabel shot a mean glare at Mermando as she snapped

"LISTEN! The reason I'm like this is to be popular and to be Pacifica's friend! I don't like the old, stupid, silly, Mabel I used to be! Heck I don't even like my own name! You can call me Catherine for now on and I don't want to ever go out with you again! You are weird and a freak just like Gideon! So forget you! Fish boy!"

Those words made Mermando's heart break into itty-bitty little pieces. Tears started forming in his eyes, then he opened the door so "Catherine" could get out and he said these words, "I-I hate you..." then slammed the door right in her face.

He heard her mumbling "well, I must have made a mistake dating you then..." Mermando mumbled back

"I made a mistake also...it was trusting you..."


	5. Chapter 5

After a few hours of sobbing, Mermando went to the living room where he saw Dipper sitting on Grunkle Stan's chair.

"What did she say to you?" Dipper asked looking at Mermando who sighed and said "well, she broke up with me, she called me the worst names you can ever imagine, so things have been going just PEACHY!" Mermando said sarcastically,

"Mermando, buddy slow down okay? Mabel said that I was a geek and akward and will never get a chance to date Wendy or any other girls, she also basically ditched Candy and Grenda..." Dipper explained while he and Mermando just sighed and sat there for a long time until...

"Dipper, could you hand me a soda?" Mermando asked, Dipper went to the frige in the kitchen and came back in the living room with two cans of pepsi, he opened one of the cans and gave Mermando one who opened it as well.

They just sat there and drank there pepsi's, then Mermando said "yep." Then Dipper said "yup."

Then Wendy came in the room and sat beside them saying "uh-huh"

Then all of a sudden Soos came in there and smiling like an idiot, shouting "ALRIGHT!"

When Mabel, or "Catherine" came in the living room. Before she could say an insult though, Mermando stood up and shouted

"MABEL, GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Mabel or Catherine, as she liked to be called now, just stared at her ex. Mermando even shivered under the stare. What possessed him to say that?! "What did you say to me, fish boy?" Catherine asked. "Um...well...um..." Mermando stumbled over what to say. "Catherine" smirked, brushed her hair back over her shoulder, and said, "That's what I thought. Bye, losers!" She sauntered out, and Mermando kicked the wall. He couldn't believe this was happening. He lost his girlfriend to a stupid, preppy girl, and he was all alone. Soos came in, stapling a flyer to the wall by Dipper. He walked by, clearly having staples in his arm from accidental stapling. Mermando saw a flyer float to the ground. He handed it to Dipper, asking, "What's this?" Dipper read the flyer out loud: "Come one, come all to the second Mystery Shack Dance, this Friday night. Entrance fee is $10 and exit fee is $15, so bring tons of money. (Snacks and drinks not included in the fee)" "That's it! That's how I can get Mabel back! The dance! Yo tengo voy a listo!" Mermando left, while Dipper blushed at the thought of asking Wendy out. **A/N: He's saying, "I have to get ready!" :) 


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Friday. Party day. Mermando was at his home by the lake, getting ready. He brushed his long hair and even wore a sweater Mabel made for him. He smiled at it, despite what happened, and how he was going to fix this tonight. Mermando left, and went to the Shack, money in his pocket. He got to the Shack, and paid the entrance fee. He went inside and saw Dipper, standing on the wall. He looked up when Mermando approached. "Hey, msn. Are you ready?" Dipper asked. "I am." Within the next few hours, Pacifica, her posse and Mabel, came in, and they were dressed fabulously of course. Mermando turned, and saw his ex, heart twanging, and turned back. Hot tears from his broken heart filled his eyes. "No! Don't cry! It's what she wants!" Mermando thought. He balled his fists and thought of the plan. He had to do this! After a half hour, Mermando went to the stage, with his Spanish guitar, and he took control of the microphone. "Um, excuse me?" Mermando asked, voice echoing through the room. Everyone turned to face the young 12 year old. He suddenly felt vert self conscious, but he pushed on. "I have a song I want to sing. Ahem-" Mermando was cut short by Mabel, yelling, "Get off the stage, loser!" He went beet red, in shame. He couldn't believe Mabel called him that! He pressed on. "Like ok was saying, this song is dedicated to someone who used to be very close to my heart. Mabel, this is for you." He began, strumming the guitar, and began to sing. "Mabel... I loved you more than anything... Why did you change? I loved you exactly how you used to be... Why let one little wench ruin your chances with the one man you Saud you loved? I've loved you since I first saw you... I'd hoped we would be together forever... But you had to change... I love you no matter what you looked or even acted like... I love you Mabel... I love you, so much... Please don't change ever... Come back Mabel..." The crowd burst out in cheers, all except Pacifica and her posse. She scoffed, and asked Mabel, "Look at this loser! Come on Mabel. Let's go. Mabel?" Pacifica looked over and saw Mabel, lovestruck. Mabel shook her head. She seemed to snap out of it. "No, he is not a loser. Don't ever call him that again!" Mabel said, turning to Pacifica "So the deals off?" Pacifica asked. Mabel thought for a second. She answered, "Yes. Because I have a boyfriend that loves me no matter who I am or how badly I treated him. Bye!" Mabel ran to the stage, and hugged her boyfriend, crying. Mermando hugged her back, smiling and crying. "I knew you would realize that I loved you before this happened through song. I love you, Mabel." "I love you too, Mermando...I'm so sorry! I let the knowledge that someone didn't like me go to my head. I'm sorry, Mermando. I'm so sorry..." "It's okay. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you...come, let's go home. It's getting late." The newfound couple walked to Mermando's house, and she kissed him on the doorstep. When he went inside, Mabel touched her cheek, blushing, lip tingling where Mermando kissed her. Mabel walked home, happy her life was back to normal. Never was she going to do that again! 


End file.
